


Vanity Fair

by June_Queen



Category: VIXX
Genre: 6VIXX - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Queen/pseuds/June_Queen
Summary: Self-love is good... Right?





	Vanity Fair

Wonshik was a man of devotion. He practiced hard with VIXX, performed with passion on stage, composed music day and night through often forgetting about rest and sleep, and he kept his diet for years to build the body he has now. He was really proud of his body - lean, athletic, strong and fit - so there’s no surprise he flashed it now and then on or off-stage. VIXX members, fans, his friends and even some antis acknowledged that Wonshik had a gorgeous body. 

So one day Wonshik was standing in a dorm’s hall after his morning shower looking at his sculptured abs in the mirror: “Looks good, right? I think I’ll get even more phone numbers at the backstage of music shows from now on…”  
Hongbin, who was fiddling with his phone next to him, looked at Wonshik wide-eyed with his mouth slightly open. “Whatever makes you sleep at night, hyung,” he replied after a stunned pause. Then shook his head incredulously and went to his room.

 

Not discouraged one bit Wonshik entered their living-room and went straight to his eldest hyung who was sipping a banana milk on the sofa absentmindedly.  
“Hakyeon-hyung!”  
The latter jumped a bit, harshly torn out of his thoughts.  
“What is it, Wonshikie?” He blinked a few times focusing on his adorable dongsaeng. “Has something happened? Is anybody hurt?”  
Wonshik grunted in surprise: “Ugh, no… what even… Anyway! The point is you’re the one who always flatter my body on the camera with any opportunity arisen. But what do you really think of it?”  
Hakyeon stared at him for a few moments in complete silence. Then his face flushed pink.  
“W-what do you mean?”  
Wonshik was struggling to find the right words. “Well, do you think it’s… well-built… hot and sexy, maybe… it looks delicious or something...” at the end his voice became a barely audible whisper.  
The elder started fanning himself with his hands.  
“Mmm… well, you know… yeah, I do, kind of…” Now his hands were moving so fast it reminded of hummingbird’s wings, his face turned utterly red.  
The rapper’s face lit up with joy: “Yeah? That’s cool! Thanks, hyung!” And he almost ran out of the room in elation.  
It took Hakyeon half an hour to calm down and proceed with his daily routine.

 

“What are you doing, hyung?” asked Wonshik his second eldest, coming into the kitchen.  
“Cooking dinner, obviously,” Taekwoon replied not even looking up from the cutting board. His long fingers gripped a knife and vegetables with the skill developed over the years of making food for six adult young men with a healthy appetite and bottomless stomachs.  
“Great! I’m hungry. No dessert for me though,” Wonshik brightened up while sitting next to Jaehwan, who was munching some cookies. He instantly put an arm around his favorite hyung and was looking at him with adoration and a pleasant smile still feeling happy due his conversation with Hakyeon.  
Jaehwan paid him no attention consuming snack with a light speed.  
“Jaehwan-ah,” he said a minute or so later. “Stop eating this garbage so much. It’s bad for your body shape”.  
Jaehwan gasped from indignation: “Excuse you! It’s not garbage!”  
“It’s THE BESTEST. COOKIES. EVER!!!” he almost shrieked.  
The level of volume “a cute main vocal of VIXX” could produce sometimes! Both boys present were recoiled at themselves.  
“You should say ‘the best” instead of “the bestest”, hyung. What’s the shouting about?” asked Hyuk calmly entering the room.  
“He said that my cookies are garbage!” An accusatory finger in Wonshik’s chest. The latter just shrinked into himself even more, looking with pleading eyes at Jaehwan.  
“Well, he has a point,” shrugged maknae and stole the last cookie.  
Jaehwan was lost for words and was making sounds similar to a boiling kettle when at last he shrilled: “N-hyung!!!”

 

Later in the evening, when all members gathered in the living-room to watch a new action movie, Hyuk plopped down on the sofa next to Wonshik and asked with a share of curiosity: “What’s up, hyung? I heard you were asking some members about your body. Is it self-confidence issues? A middle-age crisis or what?”  
Wonshik just shrugged nonchalantly: “No”.  
“Ok, what’s then? Is it a girl?” maknae wiggled his brows suggestively.  
Wonshik raised an eyebrow in reply, looking at him in disbelief, while some of members snorted in a mockery.  
“Oh come on, hyung! Tell me,” whined Hyuk rapidly blinking his eyes in attempt of aegyo.  
The elder pondered over a bit and then explained: “There’s a photoshoot for our new LR album coming… so I thought to show my abs like… our fans will like it, right?”  
Maknae nodded assent still at a loss. “Sure.”  
“And I wanted to be in the best shape for it. I was on a diet and trained really hard”  
“Ok. And?”  
“And I wanted to be sure of it. That’s all”  
“In another words, you wanted us to boost your ego?” summarized Hongbin. The rest members were looking straight at him too.  
‘No! That’s not it!” spluttered Wonshik with flourished arms. “I wanted to get assurance, yes, but not for my ego, for a peace of mind. I want to be sure that it’s all right to be proud of the shape of my body. I want to hear that it’s OK to show it sometimes”  
“What are you, an exhibitionist?” gasped Jaehwan with big shining eyes, feigning shock.  
“Oh my god, no!” uttered poor Wonshik hiding his face in his hands.  
Jaehwan, Hyuk and Hongbin cackled happy with his humiliation, while Hakyeon stroked Wonshik’s back in comfort making soothing noises. Taekwoon was stubbornly looking at the TV screen and ignored them all.

 

(Next day at gym.)

Wonshik entered his favourite gym at his usual time and froze in confusion: all VIXX members were there. “What are you doing here all of a sudden?!”  
Hakyeon wriggled his brows: “To look delicious…”  
“To get girl’s phone numbers…” singsonged Jaehwan.  
“To train, obviously,” deadpanned Taekwoon passing him by.  
“I’m not planning to stay a virgin forever,” mumbled Hyuk.  
Hakyeon gasped: “Yah, maknae! You are too young to even think of S-word”  
Hyuk rolled his eyes. “It’s called sex, hyung. S-E-X,” answered a big brat. “And I’m not a baby anymore”. Hakyeon clutched his chest in shock. However the leader came to his senses in a minute and went to Taekwoon to complaint, while Hongbin and Jaehwan were laughing their butts off at the younger’s words.  
Taekwoon just sighed in defeat.

Wonshik shook his head. Those dorks. He loved them so much.


End file.
